zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Ikumi Hibino
Ikumi Hibino is the older brother of Mana Hibino. He appears in the 31st Period of the series and in the third chapter of the 8th manga. He was replaced by Mana's Dream Brother for a duration of the story. Bio Appearance A teenage male with dark hair in a a typical males cut and rounded eyes. He was usually shown in his school uniform. Personality Ikumi is a typical older brother. He often teases Mana and picks on her, and he has no problem telling her off or acting inconsiderate around her. Normally cool in temperament, when they begin to bicker he can be as childish as she is. But deep down he does value Mana and would do anything for her. At the end of the story it is revealed that he would rather have a cute little sister that he could dress up and play with. History Ikumi tracked Mana down some time after school to bring up how worried their mother was that she hadn't shown up yet. After noticing the book and what she had been doing, he teased her before taking off for home. His harassment continued, when the next morning she woke up late and he refused to give her a break, saying that he hated having her for a sister before leaving on his bike. In this time, Ikumi mysteriously went missing- and the following day, the Dream Brother appeared in his place. Initially Mana was delighted to have the brother she dreamed of. But after he replaced their real parents with Dream versions, she began to remember all of the kind things Ikumi did for her in the past while hiding in her bedroom from them. He stood outside in the freezing cold to get her a game she wanted, helped her when she got hurt; she even found out from her mother that it was he who worried when she didn't return home a few days ago. After the Dream brother grants her wish, Mana loses consciousness and awoke to find Ikumi and her parents in a hospital, with the medical staff surprised they survived their ordeal of being trapped within the sand. Since then Ikumi and Mana were shown to be on better terms- even if he was still kind of a jerk. One day, an envious Ikumi remarks to his friend that he wished Mana was more like his cute younger sister. Excitedly he pulled out the charm book Mana used and brought up the "Dream Person" charm and his plans to try it out. Girls used the book all the time, so it must work, and soon Mana was shown to be replaced by an adorable, but creepy young girl. Yonkoma Ikumi was delighted to have a little sister he could play with and dress up. She had been irresistibly cute and he spoiled her with attention; to the point she began to get fed up and intended on replacing him. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males